


Bunk Buddies

by totallyrhettro



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, College, Dorms, Dry Humping, First Time Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Happy endings guaranteed, Late at Night, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Vertical Glory Hole, college rhink, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/pseuds/totallyrhettro
Summary: Link has an unique method of pleasuring himself. One night, in college, Rhett finds out about it.Just a little one-shot based on a fleeting thought I had about Link’s first dry humping experience (as mentioned in Ear Biscuits 86), the wonderful reply from goodmythicalevening, as well as others who wanted more :)





	Bunk Buddies

All boys go through similar changes as they get older and go through puberty. Strange, confusing desires that come from the rush of new hormones flooding their bodies start filling their minds. To handle with these urges, each boy tries to deal with it in his own way, usually through some form of masturbation. It was normal to have these feelings and dirty thoughts, but Link Neal knew better than to talk about his own method to anyone. Not even his best friend, Rhett McLaughlin.

He definitely thought himself clever though, for figuring out this method. It was very discrete and left no sign of his mess afterward. It was simple, actually. Using a pair of scissors he cut a small hole in his mattress, right where his member would be when he laid face down on top. Carefully, he would slide his penis through; a perfect fit. Then he would begin. He’d thrust, slow and deep into the soft material. He’d roll his hips against the imaginary body beneath him. Biting his pillow, desperate to muffle his grunts of pleasure, he’d hump the bed until he finally came, ejaculating deep inside where no one would ever see.

When he was finished he needed only to pull out. No mess, no fuss. It was the perfect system. That is, until he went away to college. He had gotten into NC State, along with Rhett. The two of them were going to be roommates and of course Link was thrilled. He and Rhett had been the closest of friends since the first grade and going to college together was a dream come true. The only problem was he wasn’t sure how much time he was going to get to himself with Rhett in the dorm. The tall boy was going to be in the bunk just below his, in fact. That was going to be a problem if Link ever wanted to use his preferred method again.

When he had the time, and the dorm room to himself, Link tried other ways. It wasn’t like he was unaware of other, more traditional methods. He tried using his hand, both dry and with lotion. He tried using empty banana peels, extra fuzzy socks, but nothing worked as well as his own way. It just wasn’t the same.

One night, as he lay on his cheap, dorm room mattress, his head was practically spinning with thoughts of sex. It was very late, but he couldn’t sleep; his cock was already half-hard just from thinking about humping and it was driving him mad. Squeezing his eyes tightly, he tried to think about something else, _anything_ else, but it was no use. He even started grinding against his bed, slowly, before he caught himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this horny.

Desperate, and maybe a little manic, he shuffled out of bed as quietly as he could and headed for the bathroom that he and Rhett shared. The blond boy, still apparently fast asleep in his own bed, didn’t stir. In the bathroom, Link searched past the Vaseline, lotion and other liquids in the drawers to find the one thing he wanted: something to cut with. He finally managed to find a pair of dull scissors in the bottom drawer. It was old, but good enough; it would have to do.

Sneaking back onto the top bunk, Link pulled back the sheets until the bare mattress was exposed. Without any bed springs, it was a fair bit thinner than his own mattress at home, but maybe that was a good thing. He definitely didn’t have to worry about hitting himself on the coiled metal. After taking a moment to find an entry point, he pointed the scissors down and started to cut.

It was slow going and he had to push down extra hard with the dull scissors. Suddenly he felt more then heard a pop as the scissors broke through. Not wanting to risk turning on a light, he reached down to confirm he had managed to make a big enough hole. It certainly seemed big enough, but not too big as to not wrap nicely around his member. Putting his devious tool away, Link was shaking slightly from excitement and anticipation. He couldn’t wait to finally get relief.

Pulling down his boxers until they were just above his knees, he situated himself above his hole. The fabric was a bit rougher than his bed at home, but he didn’t care. Once he slipped himself inside, all his cares seemed far away. There was just him, and the mattress. Almost right after the first thrust he had to bury his face in his pillow to keep from moaning loudly. Too long he had been without this, too long had he been denied a good and proper bed humping. He didn’t want to rush it though; he wanted it to last.

He gripped the sides the bed, to hold himself steady, as he pumped into the mattress. In and out, slowly and deeply, he drove inside. His pelvis rolled against the bed as he fucked his imaginary lover. In his mind there was only one person it could be, but of course he wouldn’t dare tell a soul who. His fantasies, like his method, were secrets he would have taken to his grave… had he not made one little mistake.

Below his bunk lay Rhett, seemingly deep in dreamland, but it was not the case. Like Link, he too could not sleep, and for the exact same reason. When he was younger, and had a room of his own, he had his own method of release. A stuffed toy, a shamu whale, that had been given to him years earlier, had long been his substitute companion when his darkest needs arose. It was soft, pliable, and easily washed, making it the perfect instrument with which to masturbate. However, when he moved to college, he had to leave it behind fearing his colleagues at school might ridicule him for having a child’s toy in his dorm. Dearly he missed that whale, and never so much as this night. He was going mad with lust for those things he could not have and he didn’t know what to do. The toy was back in in his home town of Buies Creek, and Link… Link was simply forbidden.

Sighing in frustration, Rhett opened his eyes. He thought maybe he could get up and take a cold shower to bring down his nighttime loneliness. What he didn’t expect to see was something rather pink sticking through the mattress above him, in between the wooden beams of the bed just above his stomach. Squinting, he waited for his eyes to adjust in the darkness for there was no way it could be what it looked like.

It couldn’t possibly be a penis.

As the object came more into focus, he realized that’s exactly what it was. More than that, it was moving. Straining his ears, Rhett could even hear the very muffled sounds of his roommate grunting into his pillow with every slow thrust. Link, the very boy he’d had a crush on for years and thought about while he touched himself, was at this very moment humping the mattress above him.

Whether this was the first time Link had done this, Rhett had no idea. What he did know was his friend seemed oblivious to the fact that he was now being observed in a very intimate way. The blond boy thought he should look away, leave the room or just ignore it until it went away but then he realized…

‘ _He’s going to come all over me!_ ’ The idea startled him but also excited him, making the situation in his pants even worse. He licked his lips. Ignoring all reason, he quietly climbed out of his bed covers and knelt beneath the exposed flesh. It was so beautifully pink and hard. Rhett had never realized Link was so huge down there, though he always secretly hoped. After watching him move in and out a few more times, he took a deep breath and placed his open mouth around the hole.

“Oh, fuck!” Link half-whispered, half shouted. His stiff cock was suddenly enveloped in something very warm and wet. At first he was scared, fearing something gross inside his mattress was touching him in a very private place, during a very private moment, but seconds later he felt an extremely pleasurable suction. It could only be one thing. “R-Rhett? Uh, is… is that you?” The moist feeling disappeared and for a moment there was silence.

“Yeah,” came a hushed response.

“H-how…?”

“You, uh, you’re sort of… poking through your, um… bed.” Embarrassed, Link rolled over, pulling his dick out of the mattress. He started covering himself with his blankets, even though no one could see him now.

“Shit, sorry man… I uh, I didn’t mean to um… Shit.”

“It’s okay, I uh… Um…” There was another long pause, filled with the most awkward silence either had ever experienced. Link’s member was still hard as a rock from its denied climax. Plus the idea of Rhett’s mouth sucking on it… Had he really done that? Rhett was hard too, having not moving from his kneeling position beneath Link. He was scared he’d frighten his friend away and he wanted so much for him to come back. He wanted that cock on his tongue again.

They didn’t speak. They just sat in the silence for what felt like eternity. Thinking the strange, erotic, experiment was over, Rhett laid back down on his bed. Maybe this had been a mistake, maybe he had pushed his friend too far. Sighing he tried to calm himself enough to go back to sleep and hoped that he hadn’t ruined their friendship with his foolish, impulsive actions.

As he laid there, waiting for sleep to come, he saw movement above him. Link had moved back, placing his now slightly timid member back through the hole. He wasn’t moving. He was waiting. Offering. Above Rhett’s bunk, the other boy was taking a chance. If Rhett was asleep, they could let this pass and never speak of it again, but if he wanted this as much as Link… He didn’t need to speak a single word.

Rhett didn’t hesitate. Quickly shifting back into position he took Link’s cock in his mouth, causing his roommate to moan loudly. His face was almost flush with the bottom of the bed frame as he tried to take as much as he could. Moving up and down, he wiggled his tongue along the shaft. He wished he could reach more, touch more. He wanted to run his hands over Link’s hips and stomach, feel his fingers roaming down his soft skin. He imagined bending him over on the bed, his perfect ass presented to him. Laying down, against Link’s body, Rhett would press inside, slick and warm. He would hold him tight as they moved in tandem, hard and slow.

Gripping one of the bed frame’s wooden panels to steady himself, he moved his other hand down the front of his boxers. A small damp spot was already forming from precum, the thoughts in his head and the dick in his mouth exciting him more than anything ever had. His own member throbbed as he wrapped his fist around it, thinking about being inside Link, riding him, fucking him.

Not far above him, Link was in heaven. The firm muscles of his ass flexed as he pumped over and over through the mattress and into Rhett’s waiting mouth. He pictured Rhett, his lips pink and wet, his gorgeous green eyes looking up at him as he took everything Link had to give. Lying here, he could barely tell reality from fantasy, knowing Rhett was really down there, doing things he’d only ever dreamt of. Panting hard, the brunet had to pull his face away from the pillow to breath, making his soft groans came out louder and unobscured. Rhett moaned in response, the sound sending wonderful vibrations through Link’s member. The shorter boy’s hands were holding the bed frame so tightly they turned white and the whole bunk was shaking from his rhythmic thrusting.

“Oh gosh, Rhett,” Link mumbled as his breathing became more erratic. “Oh! So good, uh. I’m… Rhett… I’m gonna…” Rhett pulled back his head and replaced his mouth with one hand, the other pumping away furiously on his own member.

“Yes, Link,” he whispered, not sure if the other boy could hear. “Come for me.” It didn’t take long before Link couldn’t take anymore. His whole body tensed and spasmed as he shot thick lines of white all over Rhett’s bare chest. The sensation of the warm, sticky substance covering his skin sent shivers through him and it pushed him over the edge as well. He stayed up as long as he could, holding Link’s member in his hand, milking him for every last drop before his cum finally ran out. Utterly spent, he collapsed onto his back, not caring about the mess on his torso and groin for now. He lay there, catching his breath, listening as Link was doing much of the same.

“Fuck,” Link muttered, when he could finally speak again. Rhett chuckled in agreement. They didn’t want to say much, unwilling to break whatever spell seemed cast over the room. A sense of serenity and absolutely rapture filled their bodies and minds. While they weren’t sure exactly what had just happened, they knew it had been absolutely perfect.

After a few minutes, the blond boy got up and ducked into the nearby bathroom to clean himself off. With a fresh pair of underwear on, he plopped back onto his bed and sighed, contently, ready to finally get some sleep. Link was just about to close his eyes as well when he decided to take a chance.

“Rhett?” he asked, tentatively.

“Yeah, Link?”

“Do you think, maybe…” He hesitated. Rhett’s breath caught him his throat. What they had shared had been wonderful, but he wasn’t ready to talk about it. He wasn’t ready to admit the truth of what it had all meant. If that’s what Link was trying to do… “Maybe…”

“Maybe what?”

“Maybe, tomorrow, you could sleep on the top bunk?” Rhett blushed, unable to stop a huge grin from forming on his face.

“If you want,” he replied, unaware his roommate had a very similar expression right now.

“I think it’s only fair.” Link was more than willing to try it the other way around. At the moment, however, sleep was finally catching up with him. “Good night, Rhett.”

“Good night, Link.”

****

**The End.**


End file.
